Who Am I Really?
by AngelKitty35
Summary: Anastasiya Merez, a young mother of two on the run from her abusive husband. Her and her children took shelter in an old abandoned temple. A voice called to her in her dream and was sent into her favorite video game, AC: Black Flag. Her children were taken by Templars. She's force to join Edward Kenway in his adventures to find her children and to discovery who she really is.


Anastasiya Merez panted heavily as she and her two children ran into an abandoned temple. She shut the doors and pushed some benches against it, she backed away and looked at her two exhausted children. Aiden held his four year old sister's hand.

"Are we save, Mom?" The five year old boy asked.

Anjolina backed away from the large doors. "I think so." She turned around to face her children. "Aiden, watch your sister."

The boy nodded his head and looked down at his three year old sister.

"Angi, don't let go of my hand."

The black haired three year old nodded as she looked up at her brother. Anastasiya smiled before taking a look around the temple. After she made sure it was clear, she returned to her children and sat down on a bench and her children huddled against her. Maybe an hour or so Angel was asleep with her head in her mother's lap. Anastasiya gently stroked her daughter's hair as she slept against her lap. Aiden was asleep against her arm. Anastasiya carefully moved him so she could place her arm around him. She gently brushed her thumb against her son's shiner underneath his eye. She fought the urge to cry. She couldn't believe that the man she USED to love would actually hit a five year old child, his own son.

She placed a kiss against Aiden's forehead. "I'm so sorry baby," she whispered. "I couldn't protect you from Daddy."

The cool air stung her busted lip and sore eyes. Her head throbbed in pain, she did her best to ignore it so she can continue to look over her children as they slept. Soon her eyes begain to droop slowly until they were completely shut, soon she was sleep.

"You don't belong here, Daughter of the Sage. I will send you back, Anastasiya. Things may appear familiar, but things aren't what they appear to be. It will be the truth."

"The truth?"

Anastasiya

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision blurred. I blinked slowly trying to get adjusted to the bright light. Soon I was able to see clearly, I sat up to see I was in an unfamiliar room. The room looked like it belonged to royalty, I got to my feet.

"You're awake."

I turned around saw a woman dressed as a maid from the 1700's.

"The Governor has asked me to prepare you for today." The maid told me.

I looked around for Adien and Angel, I didn't see them anywhere in the room. I searched frantically.

"Where's my children? Where's Aiden?! Where's Angel?!" I demanded.

"Safe. Don't cause any trouble and they wi'll stay that way." The maid said in irritation.

I growled at her causing her to take a couple of steps back in fear. I wanted to kill this bitch, but deciced against it for the kids sake.

"Let's get this over with." I told her in irritation.

She helped me bathe in a perfume scented water, my hair was scrubbed clean. Soon I was getting stuffed into a corset which she tied too tightly and a beautiful dress that seemed to belong to a woman of high nobilty. The maid brushed my hair up into a neat french braid that stopped at my bottom and placed a white ribbons along the braid. I looked myself in the mirror when she was done. I didn't look like myself at all, my long lashes could be seen clearly. My full lips were glossy and plump to perfection. My light brown skin was glowing from the bath I took and my angelic blue eyes were bright.

"Your shoes."

I took them and placed them on my feet. I turned to the maid.

"Where are my things? Where is my son and daughter?" I asked in a demanding tone.

She fiddled with her fingers, she looked towards the door and then she leaned closer to me.

"Your things were placed in Governor Torres' safe. And your children is safe in the Governor's chambers." She replied.

"Torres? As in Laureano Torres?" I asked. This can't be the same guy from Black Flag. There's no damn way.

The maid nodded. "Yes."

I groaned inwardly. How the hell did we end up in Assassin's Creed Black Flag? Then I remembered the voice that spoke out to me. Maybe that was Juno or maybe Minerva.

"Come. I will take you to where you need to go." The maid told me.

She led me through the large mansion and I looked around in awe, my danity fingers slid against the walls and collums I came by. Clean. I was led outside onto the largest balcony I have ever seen. There I saw the Grand Master Templar himself. Laureano Torres y Ayala.

"Governor." The maid called polietly.

The elder man turned to us and he smiled.

"If I didn't know any bettter, I would've thought you were nobility." The man told me.

He flicked his hand towards the maid. She bowed and quickly scurried off, I looked back to Torres and he gestured towards a chair across from him. I nodded to him and sat down with grace I didn't know I owned.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked kindly.

I nodded and watched as he poured me some tea. He handed me the cup and I dropped three sugar cubes in it and took the small spoon and stirred my tea nice and good.

"You bore unusual eyes for someone of your ethnicity." He told me before taking a sip of his tea.

I glanced up at him from my teacup, I knew he was talking about me being black. But I'm half black because my mother was black AND Italian. I took a sip, the bittersweet taste soothed my tongue and my nerves.

"Reminds me of a women I knew. Angeline Vargas da Venezia. Dangerous woman, but her beauty always gave me pause." Torres told me. "You looks exactly like her."

I sat my cup down and laced my fingers together. He leaned forward a bit.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked.

"Anastasiya Merez." I replied stoiclly.

He nodded. "Welcome to my home, Miss Merez. I will make you and your children's stay more comfortable."

"When can I see my kids?"I asked calmly as possible.

Torres took a sip of his tea. "Soon. You have to do a few things for me and I will let you and your children go." Torres replied camly.


End file.
